1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable feed mixer designed to utilize modern hydraulic power equipment to efficiently handle a modest sized livestock feedlot.
2. Background
Mixers are a common item. In particular those for use with feedlots are standard items where many livestock must be fed regularly. Generally such feed mixers are situated upon a platform that is pulled by a tractor or other farm vehicle. The power-take-off (PTO) from the tractor powers the mixing apparatus as well as the feed and delivery mechanism. Often the power match between such equipment is poor resulting in considerable inefficiency due to lost time. Further often this arrangement ties up valuable farm equipment since the actual livestock feeding operation represents only a short daytime period, and this is particular true in modest sized feedlots.
The subject invention is designed to overcome these deficiencies by being portable so that it is loaded and unloaded easily upon a moving platform. The best mode is normally a xc2xe ton pickup bed where the mixer and feeder only takes a few minutes to position and hook up the power equipment. Thus the pickup is available to further employ for other necessary tasks during other time periods.
The subject invention is designed for mixing a modest amount of grain and its additive supplements. In the best mode this is approximately fifty bushels of grain and supplements; however, the actual volume is depended upon the number of livestock being fed. Smaller amounts, such as half as much, still work well. Larger amounts of mix depend upon the power available from hydraulic motors since the mixing time is in the best mode less than ten minutes. If power available is too small, the result is much longer mixing times as well as feeding times and also slow-ups because of frequent feed jams. The above suggested xc2xe ton pickup normally has sufficient PTO capability to power such required hydraulic motors for a modest sized feedlot of several hundred livestock.
Related United States patents include:
Tamminga discloses a rotatable auger feed mixer with auger ends that are specially designed to mix hay and other feed ingredients by cutting through the hay as the mixture is moved upward.
Schuler discloses a rotatable auger feed mixer with tapered flighting along with grader blades to direct the mixture away from sidewalls.
Neier discloses a rotatable auger feed mixer power by a load sensitive variable speed power transfer mechanism between the tractor power take-off and the mixer auger.
Joachim discloses a rotatable auger feed mixer with special variable pitch augersxe2x80x94one located centrally and the other peripheral.
Hughes discloses a rotatable auger feed mixer with variable flighting and a peripheral location
Kline et al. disclose a rotatable auger feed mixer with a uniform central auger and other peripheral augers, wherein the main feeder auger is fed by a hammer mill for chopping the inlet feed.
The subject invention is a rotatable auger feed mixer for use with grain and supplements with easily assembled components and is designed as a portable unit capable of sufficient capacity for moderate sized feedlot usage that utilizes modem technology to obtain high efficiency from a minimum of time and equipment.
The objectives of the present invention include overcoming the above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art by designing a portable feed mixer that allows prudent use of hydraulic power equipment to minimize the time and facilities necessary to service a modest feedlot.